brckhmptnfandomcom-20200215-history
SUGAR
SUGAR is the second track in the 2019 BROCKHAMPTON album GINGER. It features the third collaboration with Ryan Beatty. It was released on the album on August 23, 2019. It was previously leaked on June 20, 2019, appearing on TikTok and local jukeboxes ahead of scheduled release. It was likely going to be the lead single for GINGER before its leak. A music video for the song was released on December 10, 2019. Background On June 20, 2019, a snippet of the song was leaked on TikTok and the song was reportedly available on local jukeboxes. Most videos and recordings of the track online were quickly taken down. This leak may have resulted in SUGAR no longer being the album's lead single. In a since deleted tweet, Kevin Abstract confirmed that Ryan Beatty and Deb Never would appear on GINGER, among other guests that he did not reveal. Song The song is occasionally nicknamed as the "next BLEACH", referring to the song BLEACH from SATURATION III, which also featured Ryan Beatty. Fans have also pointed that tape rewinding sounds appear in both songs, perhaps establishing some sort of continuity. Another similarity between tracks is Kevin referencing his passport at the end of the track. Ryan's chorus describes him spending his nights alone waiting for someone to call him, and that he only wants a specific person to be the one by his side when he falls asleep. Dom's verse is in autotune describing a troubled relationship. Matt's verse references the use of joints and molly, and famous hip-hop duo OutKast. Bearface's dramatic pre-chorus sings that he really wants this special someone. Kevin sings a relaxing bridge similar to his in BLEACH. Music video The music video was a collaboration with Elara Pictures and Ways & Means. A censored version of the video appears on YouTubehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M1DPmfUi9g while an uncensored version appears on the group's website.http://brckhmptn.com/ The video opens with a couple having sex in a bedroom while an unreleased song by Bearface is played in the background (similar to Billy Star.) An alien appears at the doorway and shoots the man. The woman screams as the alien begins to sing the song. Dom enters the room through a window and Merlyn appears at the door. Matt appears with a demonic figure in the middle of some flames. Bearface is situated on the ground with Kevin stuck to the ceiling with slime above him. Near the end of the video, Matt, Bearface, and Merlyn appear together on a sailboat with a sad cartoon sun singing parts of the outro. Joba does not appear in the music video. Personnel Song From the group's website.http://brckhmptn.com/aircrew/ Writing credits * Matt Champion * Ciaran McDonald * Dominique Simpson * Ian Simpson * Ryan Beatty * Jabari Manwarring * Romil Hemnani * Chuks Chiejine * sara * Production credits * Produced by Jabari Manwa and Romil Hemnani * Additional production by Chuks Chiejine * Guitar by Chuks Chiejine * Vocals by Ryan Beatty Recording credits * Recorded by Romil Hemnani at the BROCKHAMPTON Factory, Los Angeles, California * Mixed by Tom Elmhirst at Electric Lady Studios, New York, New York * Mix engineered by Brandon Bost * Mix assisted by Matthew Scatchell * Mastered by Vlado Meller at Vlado Meller Mastering, Charleston, South Carolina Additional credits * Ryan Beatty appears courtesy of Mad Love/Interscope Records Music video * Directed by Kevin Abstract * Produced by Elara Pictures and Ways & Means * Executive producers are Oscar Boyson, Lara Kim, and Jett Steiger Trivia * The song was leaked on June 20, 2019. ** The leaked album artwork looks similar to that of "NO HALO". * Fans have drawn a few notable comparisons between "SUGAR" and "BLEACH" from SATURATION III: ** BLEACH was the band's last collaboration with Ryan Beatty. ** Ryan Beatty delivers low-pitched vocals in both songs. ** Both songs feature a tape rewinding noise. ** In both songs, Kevin's lyrics reference passports and are located at the end of the track. * The song has a snippet featuring Dom McLennon singing his verse, posted on September 1, 2019.https://twitter.com/kevinabstract/status/1168382492019240960 * The band performed the song live on Ellen on September 6, 2019 with Ryan Beatty.https://youtu.be/_jmshpGr1c0 References